regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 181 (Monday, 1511-01-28) The party is in Fen Den, about to take a ship back to Eridon, when Wyatt warns the party that Colonel Tavington is on his way to Fen Den, and is after Gerald Knott. Wyatt says one of his colleges in The Family broke under torture and shared the infomation. The party and Wyatt go into the usual meeting room underneath Dusty's Tavern. Wyat introduces Blanch, Wyatt's bodyguard, and Clint, Wyatt's heavy lifter. They want to use Gerald as bait. He also introduces Kumo, a dark skinned Half-Elf, who is introduced as a a Specialist. Gerald and Brad Barbo are reluctant to get involved, but Wyatt goads them into action. They make a plan to assassinate Tavington when he crosses the bridge into town, then Flee to Little Jimmy's Pirate ship while invisibile. Day 182 (Tuesday, 1511-01-29) The party scout out the Fen Den for a good vantage spot. Brad Barbo buys a heavy crossbow. Wyatt identifies the vial of poison Brad has as "Wyvern Poision". Kumo leaves town to scout on Tavington's troops. Day 183 (Wednesday, 1511-01-30) Kumo spots Tavington's force. He counts 3 lances (height horsemen per Lance) and six spears (8 spearman + a knight & squire each), some guards for Tavington, a couple of messengers, a scribe and a wizard. In the centre of the force is Tavington. Kumo notes the wizard is in his 40s and looks experienced. Kumo draws down what he sees for Pearl, then heads back to Fen Den. ]] Day 184 (Thursday, 1511-01-31) Kumo arrives back in Fen Den, and reports Tavington and his troops will be arriving tomorrow afternoon at their current pace. Brad Barbo introduces Little Boddy to Pirate Captain Little Jimmy, and asks Jimmy to train up Bobby. He gives Bobby Barb the sword. That night Kumo plays his flute, Gerald plays his bagpipes, and Pearl plays her Lute. Wyatt asks the party to get his friend, Grendle, out of Stromheim. He'll be in a cheap tavern called "The Busty Barrel". Day 185 (Friday, 1511-02-01) The party get into positons. The company of troops and cavalry march into town. When Tavington has just crossed the bridge, Gerald create a spark as a signal, and Kumo and Brad open fire with their Crossbows. Tavington is knocked to the ground with the bolts in him. Gerald comfirms the kill with a fireball spell. The fireball knocks out the Wizard, and kills the squires and the Oxen. The party go invisible, with Gerald & Brad together and Kumo & Pearl together. Each group slowly make their way out of town, avoiding the search parties, who are swarming the town. The party arrive after some time at the Pirate Ship. On the ship Brad finds that Little Bobby has been beaten up. Some way down the river, Pirate Captain Little Jimmy tells the party a boat is gaining on them. The party look and see a Knight and a Squire on a small boat. The party ask Little Jimmy to slow down and let the Knight catch up. The Knight, Kel Winter, demands to search the ship for the assassins. The party and Little Jimmy attack. Kumo snipes the Squire to death. Gerald uses Tasha's Hideous Laughter. The party knock out Kel Winter. Little Jimmy captures the driver of the small boat, an elderly man, and makes him his jester. Gerald sets the other ship on fire with Firebolts. Little Jimmy's ship sails away, Latter in the day Kel Winter wakes up. The party start interrogating her. The Knight refuses to talk. Gerald casts Read Memory on Kel William. He finds out that she usually isn't under the command of Colonel Tavington, and wasn't aware of any of his crimes. She was borrowed from a Lord Thornington. She is worried about her family, since she is the breadwinner for the family. She wasn't born Noble. Gerald at first wants to spare the knight, but is convinced by Kumo and Brad, that she needs to be killed. Pearl isn't happy with the execution. Kumo executes Kel Winter. Little Jimmy approves The ship continues down to the Shallow Sea and around the Cape of Arcadia towards towards Eridon. Pearl is sadly writing in her journal. Kumo draws her another picture cheer her up, of a nicer place they can visit. Gerald casts Sending and checks in with Wyatt. Wyatt and his people escaped Fen Den, but Fen Den was sacked in their search for the party. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes